


Agape

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Agape: an unconditional love, bigger than ourselves, a boundless compassion.





	Agape

Aziraphale can feel Crowley’s love for him, it’s everywhere, there’s so much of it, and it’s larger and deeper then any ocean.

One night they’re cuddling on the couch together and Crowley says “I love you” and Aziraphale replies with “I know. I can feel it, it’s everywhere.”

Crowley holds him a little tighter and goes “What does it feel like?” And Aziraphale asks why and Crowley says softly, “I can’t feel it.”

And Aziraphale’s heart nearly breaks as he realizes that since Crowley’s a demon, he can’t sense how much Aziraphale loves him back, has no idea that the angel is radiating mountains of love for him.

So Aziraphale tells him, “Hold still and I’ll show you” and holds Crowley’s face in his hands and links them, connects them so that Crowley can feel love the way Aziraphale does.

And Aziraphale watches as Crowley’s face changes, as his eyes get wide, and then he’s covering Aziraphale’s hands with his own and laughing in pure awe and joy, but two seconds later he’s sobbing and when Aziraphale worriedly asks what’s wrong, Crowley just goes, “You love me, you really love me.” and Aziraphale kisses his tears away, telling him, “I always have. I never stopped.”

And Crowley just cries harder, nodding, telling Aziraphale, “I know, I can feel it. I can _finally_ feel it.” And now he’s smiling, still crying but smiling, saying, “I can feel all six thousand years of it. You love me. _Me_.” Saying it like he can’t believe it, because he still kind of can’t, and Aziraphale just nods, he’s tearing up now too, and he’s saying to Crowley, “I’m so sorry. I should have done this sooner.” But the only thing he gets in response is a very quiet, but very happy, “You love me!”

Then Crowley giggles and asks, “Can I kiss you?” and Aziraphale nods, also giggling, and so Crowley kisses him, kisses him with the passion of a billion sonnets, and this time he’s able to _feel_ Aziraphale’s love for him swell and grow as they kiss, and when he pulls away his face is flushed and tear stained but the happiest Aziraphale’s ever seen, and neither of them say anything, they just kiss over and over and over.

And the room is full of so much love it’s suffocating, but Crowley never wants to breathe again.


End file.
